X-ray imaging is widely used for examining an internal structure of a human body. X-ray images are, essentially, spatial distribution images of X-ray intensity passing through the body. Radiology has experienced significant advancements during the last decades. The advent of digital X-ray systems, which continue to replace older, film-based X-ray systems, has brought enhanced workflow and high image quality to medical imaging. In common medical imaging environments, digital X-ray imaging systems include an X-ray generator and one or more flat panel detectors (FPDs). The X-ray generator may be fixed or mobile and may use a detachable or a wireless detector. FPDs which feature self-triggering and automatic exposure control (AEC) have been recently introduced, allowing for more autonomous operation. Further recently, some vendors have rolled out radiology systems in which the operator's own portable device (such as a smart phone or a tablet computer) acts as the system's controller.
A digital image, whether of X-ray distribution or otherwise, is generally characterized by accurate and high-speed transmission of image information without damaging it. As typified by the technique of wireless local area networking, which has developed rapidly during recent years, image data acquired by an FPD can be transmitted to a computer system by wireless transmission, for purposes such as observation, storage, and management of the image data.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,243,883 to Arista et al. discloses a method for coordinating operation of X-ray detectors in a wireless X-ray system includes detecting multiple wireless X-ray detectors within an operative range of an X-ray base station, the detected X-ray detectors each having one of multiple possible statuses, including an active status corresponding to a designation of the X-ray detector as a desired recipient of radiation during a current X-ray imaging sequence, an inactive status corresponding to a designation of the X-ray detector as not the desired recipient of radiation during a current X-ray imaging sequence, and an unenabled status corresponding to the X-ray detector not being configured to operate with the X-ray base station. The method also includes determining the current status of each detected X-ray detector and displaying on a user-viewable screen a visual indication of the status of each detected X-ray detector.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2011/108732 to Watanabe discloses a radiation detector to detect the radiation transmitted through an object while being in a portable state or mounted on a detector holder, a control unit to control capturing of a radiographic image using the radiation detector, and a plurality of relay stations to relay wireless communication from the radiation detector. The detector holder includes a detection unit to detect the mounting of the radiation detector. The control unit determines the usage pattern of the radiation detector or the mounting of the radiation detector on a detector holder based on detection information from the detection unit or a connection request from the radiation detector, and selects one of the relay stations based on the determination result.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2010/104066 to Foos et al. discloses a mobile digital radiography system of a type including a mobile x-ray source; a mobile computer, the computer having a display for radiographic images and related information; a digital radiography detector, the detector and x-ray source in communication with and under control of the computer, means operatively associated with the computer for sending and receiving data concerning a patient, such data including diagnostic results, diagnostic images and requests for additional services, to and from separate image archiving and information systems; means operatively associated with the computer for comparing data from separate hospital image archiving and radiology information systems from a prior examination of a patient with data from a current examination of a patient using the mobile digital radiography system; and means operatively associated with the computer for aiding bedside interpretation of a patient's condition in view of the comparing of data from prior and current examinations.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.